


Yellow

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 13 - Yellow by Coldplay





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to the story from Day 7 - Chasing Cars

“Are you scared?” Blaine asked, looking up at the dark sky full of the stars. Kurt and he were laying on their field on a warm summer night. They hands were clasped together between their bodies.

“Of what?” Kurt turned his head so he could look at him.

“Tomorrow. It’s a big day, after all.”

“I know. But, I know for sure it’s gonna be the best day of my life. I will spend it with you” smiling, Kurt leant closer and kissed Blaine. “What about you, huh?”

Blaine laughed softly and in one smooth move he rolled Kurt on top of himself.

“It’s gonna be the best day of my life as well” he whispered, starting to unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt.

“Blaine! It’s against tradition!”

“Screw tradition.”

After, they lay there, trying to calm their galoping hearts. Kurt looked at Blaine and could see the stars reflecting in his lover’s eyes. He started singing quietly.

 _“ Look at the stars,_  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all Yellow.”

Listening to the soft voice of Kurt, Blaine smiled.  He still couldn’t believe that tomorrow would be the very first day of their brand new life, that they gonna share it as husbands. Sneaking out on the night before their wedding was definitely a good idea. He let the song drifts him to sleep.

 _“Your skin_  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know, you know I love you so?  
You know I love you so.”


End file.
